gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Trinity
Trinity Origins I recently read in a forum that the Trinitys are actually clones made from Ribbons' genetic material, any new info or proof over the origins of the Trinitys? Yes, the 00 mangas established that as a part of Ribbons' plan, he created Team Trinity from his own blood and somehow had a guy named Dr. Clay (00I) make them into unique Innovades and then he pawned them off to Laguna and Linear Train to commit more brutal armed interventions. Gaeaman788 21:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) False Information... Can we just remove these two infos in the notes & trivia section: *Team Trinity shares a striking similarity with the 3 Extended pilots in Gundam SEED Destiny. Both "teams" are consisted of 2 male and 1 female enhanced human (Extended in SEED-D's case, semi-innovator in Team Trinity's case), with the leader being calm, and the second male being brutal, bloodthirsty and violent. *Team Trinity also shares this similarity with the 3 Extended pilots of Gundam SEED, With a calm leader, One who has fun while battling, and another who is brutal towards his enemies. I don't think that SeeD's Extended team have a specific leader in their team, so this trivia is not entirely true. Beside that, none of the Extended member can be regarded calm, I believe ... Pronunciation (talk) 02:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :You can remove it now if you want. If you want to wait, give it 2 days. If there's nothing, I'll remove it myself when that time comes. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Remove it. There is not even "Extended" in SeeD, only Boosted Men.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:30, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually Sting is portrayed as the leader of the Extended team(Especially towards Stella) and is the most mature just like the leader of the Trinities. Also Sting was portrayed as very calm and intelligent and only went crazy after he was drugged up and put in a Destroy. Furthermore Boosted Humans are just the predecessors of the Extended. Though it's true that unlike the Extended none of the Boosted Humans were really in their right mind. Thus the trivia about the Extended and the Trinity similarities is spot on while the SEED one is the only one that could be seen as wrong since the examples given are true enough.--SazukeEX 01:17, November 10, 2012 (EST) ::::He's talking about SeeD's Boosted Men there. The calm one is Orga, but he isn't leader. Admit, I actually think there's pattern there (thinking about the trio from Stargazer), but Then again, these kind of team seem to be quite common in anime. --My girlfriend is a loli. 06:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thx to remind us about the Stargazer trio, Kuru-chan. I believe that the Trinity siblings resemble to the three of them more rather than the two other extended teams from SeeD & SeeD D if we're discussed about similarities here. I'm sure that Johann shares more similarities with Sven in term of leadership & calmness rather than to Sting or whoever is the leader of the previous team. If we decide not to remove the trivia content, I guess we should replace SeeD & SeeD D's Extended team with the one in Stargazer... Pronunciation (talk) 08:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Personally I don't see anything wrong with the trivia. All that needs to be changed is the SEED guys being correctly classified as Boosted and not as Extended. After all they all do have some similarities with each other with the Stargazer and Extended groups having more than the Boosted trio.--SazukeEX 12:37, November 11, 2012 (EST) :::::: I think that the members of Team Trinity look very similar to Celestial Being's four Gundam Meisters: :::::: Freighttrain, The (talk) 21:59, February 16, 2019 (UTC)